Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Chronicles
by Reith
Summary: When another boy from Islands discovers we can wield a Keyblade, he teams up with Sora, Riku and Kairi to stop the causes of the new darkness. Along the way they discover more key wielders and the true meanings of the Keyblades. Please R&R. My vers of KH3
1. Key to Beginnings

Reith: Hey guys

**Reith: Hey guys! This is my first KH fanfic. WARNING: This story will be loooooooooooooooooooooong. Like as long as KH or KH II. So just please make a small commitment to read it all . Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters, they either belong to Disney or Square Enix. I also don't own the title. **

_Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Chronicles_

Chapter 1: Key to Beginnings

World: Destiny Islands

_Our story starts six short months after the events of KH II._

BANG!... BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"MARSH!! WAKE UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" A voice called in the distant.

"Yeah yeah yeah," A 15 year old boy sat up in bed after hearing his best friend pound his front door. He got up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

(Voiceover)

_My name is Marsh. You could say I'm a loner, well except my three best friends; Shirma, Croma and Blaze. Shirma is a girl with short pink hair, Shirma only wears white clothes with pink in them. She is extremely shy around people other than me and Croma. She also likes to collect weird artifacts. Croma is a major bookworm. He always wears his signature giant, brown wizard-type hat, he also wears a high collar blue jacket with yellow stars and crescent moons and black jeans. You also can't see his face; all you see is darkness and two GIANT yellow eyes. Well Blaze is my 3__rd__ best friend…… but he's also my pet. No…… he's not human, he's a Pocket Chocobo. He is yellow like most Chocobos, with an orangey tint on his outer feathers and a single flame pattern in the feathers on his forehead. _

_(Marsh's POV) _

After getting ready I headed out. I wear long black pants, a black shirt with a red X on the front and back, an open red jacket with the sleeves scrunched up to the insides of my elbows, deep blue fingerless gloves and grey shoes. I also wear a chain, with a pendant I've had since I was little. The pendant is two swords crossing, forming an X and one that points up in the middle of the ones that make the X shape, but some time ago, it split down the middle, divided in half. It still stays on my chain because the loops that make it hang from my chain come from the tips of the swords that make the X. Enough about that, I have brown eyes and light brown, spiky hair that spikes upwards in the front (A/N Think Roxas' hair, but just the front crest that goes up, the rest of the hair stays flat on his head). Blaze jumped on my shoulder (A/N Blaze is only 3cm tall), like he always does and I walked out the door.

Today Shirma had a long white dress with pink at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom, Croma wore what was stated above.

"Must you always sleep late," Croma asked, sticking his face in mine.

"Pretty much," I replied. Shirma giggled and said,

"C'mon! Let's go already."

We all had lunch at one of the fast food joints in Destiny Town and right before we were about to leave, a huge muscular shadow loomed over us.

"Only one person has a shadow that huge," Croma said.

"Only one shadow has hair that wild," I pointed out, referring to the shadow. We all turned around to see Kai. Kai is the hugest, biggest and meanest guy our age on the islands. Kai has long, spiky, wild red hair that goes down to his waist. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, blue shorts and black shoes.

"Hey pipsqueaks," Kai taunted.

"Just because we are regular height and NOT on steroids doesn't give you the right to tease us," I said.

"Anyway…." Kai started, "Shirma is coming with me."

"What?!" Kai grabbed Shirma, threw her over his shoulder and ran. Shirma was too nervous to cry out to us, so she just closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"What is his damn problem?" Croma yelled. He turned around to see me, but I had already chased after Kai. I turned around to see Croma catching up.

(Narrative POV)

Marsh and Croma chased Kai into the park. Kai turned around to face the duo.

"I don't know why Shirma decides to hang out with you two." Kai said turning around.

"That's her decision, not YOUR'S!" Marsh shouted. Out of the bushes, two of Kai's lackeys showed up.

"Hold her," Kai told them. They did as they were told.

"Give her back," Croma muttered.

"Come take her back," Kai said, motioning for action. Marsh dashed at Kai. Kai ran towards Marsh too. The two boys ran at each other to begin a brawl. At the last moment, Marsh slid underneath Kai. Sliding on his stomach, head first, Marsh slid towards Kai's crones. Using his lower body, he pushed off the ground, going in a front flip motion. He smashed Kai's crones in the face with his feet, knocking them down, and then landing perfectly in front of Shirma. Marsh lifted up Shirma and ran back around Kai to Croma and let her down.

"Thanks so much Marsh," Shirma said, shaken up. Marsh just nodded, there was no time for words right now…… but action was! Marsh and Kai charged each other again. As the two fought, Croma watched helplessly,

"_There's got to be some way I can help! Marsh can't win this fight alone!"_ Croma thought. Just then he saw two kids playing with wooden swords. Croma ran over and snatched the swords from the boys.

"I'll bring them back!" Croma called back. Kai punched Marsh in stomach and he flew away and crashed back down to the ground. As he staggered back up, Croma threw both swords to him. Marsh jumped high into the air and caught both wooden swords. In the air, he somersaulted over Kai, slashing at the back of his head when rolling over him. Then the fight continued, Marsh's fighting style was flexible and strong, letting Kai swing at him, miss and strike back. The fight continued for another 5 minutes, until Kai punched at Marsh and he blocked it by forming a cross (Not an X) with the swords. Then Marsh yelled, pushed Kai back into a wall and pinned him against it. Actually he pinned him against it so hard, that the wall collapsed! Kai fell to the ground and a brick fell on his forehead and knocked him out. Marsh exhaled a deep breath and dropped to his knees. Shirma and Croma ran over to Marsh and brought him to his feet.

"Thanks guys," he said. Blaze crawled out of his jacket pocket and flew up to his right shoulder.

"More importantly," Marsh started, "Are you all right?" he said turning to Shirma.

"Y-Yeah, just shaken up" Shirma announced, blushing.

"Well you need to relax after that experience," Marsh turned his head to the shoulder Blaze was perched on, then cried, "BLAZE! SERIOUS MODE!" Blaze chirped and jumped to the ground. Then a small white dot appeared in the middle of the unusual flame pattern of feathers on his forehead. Then the dot spread, and enveloped Blaze's whole body in light. The body of light shook and squirmed and grew. The mass grew taller and taller, until the light flew off Blaze's body, but the mini Chocobo was not standing their when the light disappeared, instead stood a six and a half foot, sleek and serious Chocobo (A/N Imagine the Chocobos from FFX). Marsh hoisted Shirma onto Blaze's back.

"Why is Kai always judging Shirma?" Croma asked, scratching his head.

"Probably 'cause Shirma was the only girl he ever liked," Marsh suggested.

"Well she's not some toy!" Croma shouted.

"I guess that he ju-," was all he said before collapsing to the ground holding his head with both hands. He saw his friends call to him, but he could not hear a sound. He closed his eyes and then everything stopped. He felt like he had no body. It was all dark. Nothing more. Nothing less. All he saw was two giant yellow eyes. He knew they weren't Croma's; the eyes were searching for something. Then they spotted him and lunged. Marsh opened his eyes, he got up and to see his friends helping him up again.

"Total darkness is coming," he muttered.

"But it's the middle of the day," Shirma stated.

"Not that darkness, something much, much worse," Marsh said, shaking.

"Wha-,"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!!" Marsh yelled. "BLAZE! GET THEM TO CROMA'S HOUSE!" Blaze nodded. Marsh dashed off into the distant, leaving his friends to ponder.

"I've got to stop whatever is coming this way!"

_**Meanwhile ………………**_

Sora was laying out on his favorite tree in a T-shirt and shorts, enjoying the sun shining down on him. Then something broke the moment of silence, it was a voice calling out to him. He leapt off the tree and looked over the edge of the islet. A fish jumped and hit him in the face; Sora clutched his face and looked over the edge again. A few seconds later, his reflection faded away and it turned into Roxas.

"Hey," Roxas called with a worried look plastered on his face.

"What's wrong" Sora asked his other half.

"I feel a great power has landed on the islands," he started, "And it's bringing darkness with it."

"How do you know?"

"I can use the power of darkness and I was born in it, so I have the power to feel it."

"You think it's the Heartless?"

"Probably."

"Thanks for the heads-up Rox!" Sora held out his hand and Kingdom Key appeared in a flash of blinding light. Kingdom Key seemed to have a mind of its own, as it pointed across the bridge towards the brush.

"Wait! Hold up." Sora cried out, but it was too late. Kingdom Key flew in the direction it was pointing, whether Sora wanted it to or not! Sora held on for dear life as his Keyblade flew off, taking him with it.

_**Back to Marsh………………**_

Marsh ran until he came to the Destiny Town Square. He stopped for a minute and took in his surroundings. No one was in the square. He walked over to the Square's fountain and leaned against it. As soon as he did, pools of darkness popped up everywhere on the ground. Small, bug-like, jittery, dark creatures crawled out of the pools, along purple-black skinned creatures with red claws and helmets hiding their faces that appeared from thin air.

(Name: Shadow) Type: Heartless Rank: F-Rank Scout 

Most common type of Heartless. Attacks with claws. Can make itself thin to crawl flat on top of the ground. No real threat, but can be found in groups of hundreds sometimes.

(Name: Solider) Type: Heartless Rank: E-Rank Foot Solider  
Can be found grouped with Shadows. Soliders use claws and feet to fight. Soliders can also deliver a powerful buckling kick. An attack to be wary of.  
  
__

Marsh has surrounded on all sides by these strange creatures. When they saw him they all lunged at him. He quickly dodged and retaliated with a kick, but his foot went right through the enemies. Marsh still continued to fight even though he knew it was hopeless in his mind.

After a while grew exhausted, from fighting. Then from beneath him, a Shadow lunged at his face, ready to dig its nails in his eyes. Marsh crossed his arms in an attempt to block the attack. As he did, a blinding light flashed knocking all the creatures back, even causing a few Shadows to explode. Marsh's eyes were still closed, but he felt a metallic handle in his right hand. He opened his right eye to see he was gripping a black handle inside a silver, sparkling frame. Then out of the inside corner of his right eye he saw a glowing red light. Marsh opened his other eye slowly, seeing the other end of the object he was holding. It was a beautiful, red pole with a jagged piece on one side, at the end (A/N Basically it has the same shape it has the same shape as Sora's Keyblade).

"Whoooooooooooooooa." Marsh exclaimed, examining the item and running his finger across the ends. He turned it over to see an inscription on the base of the red pole part that read "Krimson Key". After recovering from the blast of light, the strange creatures were ready to fight again. They charged at him. As they charged, a word tried to escape Marsh's mouth, but he didn't try to say it. Like another force was forcing the word out of his mouth.

"K…. K-" They creatures dashed at Marsh.\

"K-……Ke- Kay" They were closer.

"Keyb-" Now there were only fifteen feet away.

"Keyblade," Marsh finally muttered. He gripped the handle tight and yelled, "Now let's see what this puppy can do!!" He jumped into the air and came down with a hard, downward swing………..

**Reith: There's the first chap. Now I can tell you the characters I do own, without spoiling the surprise. I do own Marsh, Kai and Blaze. I don't own Shirma or Croma FYI. They are the classic White and Black Mages from the Chocobo franchise. I'll have the next chapter within the week. **


	2. Key to Beginnings Part II

**Reith: Not much too say. Next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters, they either belong to Disney or Square Enix. I also don't own the title Kingdom Hearts. **

_Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade Chronicles_

{Chapter 2: Key to Beginnings Part 2}

World: Destiny Islands

Marsh brought down his Keyblade on a Shadow and started hacking his way through the Heartless. He kept swinging side to side, until he had reduced the number of Heartless by a third. When he broke away from the pack, eleven shadows appeared around him and a Shadow leapt from each one. As this took Marsh by surprise, his brain triggered a flashback.

_(Croma's House)_

_Marsh, Shirma and Croma where all in Croma's basement, which he had modified into a library. Thousands of old dusty books filled the dozens of bookcases in the huge room. The two were waiting for Croma to show them something he had found. Marsh was sleeping, while Croma found what he was searching for. He tossed the two books he found at Marsh and they landed in his lap. The books woke him up and he read where Croma had pointed out. The first book: "The Mysteries of Life", he read aloud that all living beings contained MP, Magic Points. In the second, "Magic 101 for Blockheads", Marsh read how to convert MP into physical form, which is magic._

"_That's baloney, no one can do magic," Marsh commented. Croma was fuming and made Marsh try out a spell from the book. Marsh picked up a small lead pipe off the ground and studied the spell. He put his right hand, the one with pipe, on his left side, swung it up to his shoulder height and then brought it back down to his right side and ……. nothing happened. Marsh gave Croma that "I told you so" look when Croma pointed out what he forgot to do. So NOW when he did the spell he yelled out, _

"_Fire!!!!!!!!!" as he did flames surrounded him in an orbital fashion. Everyone stared wide eyed at what had happened and a couple of books had caught on fire and were burning. Croma flipped through the book for a spell. He found the page, thrusting out his glove covered hand and cast a Blizzard. The crystal of ice made contact with the fire and put it out._

"_Well, maybe magic isn't so stupid," Marsh said with a nervous chuckle._

After returning to reality, Marsh used Fire on the incoming Shadows, which made them explode. Then a Solider kicked Marsh in the back, knock him forward 5 meters. When he got back up, a single file line of Soldiers were marching towards him. Marsh got up and charged, he held his Keyblade out to his right and impacted the first Solider, but he kept running so he charged all the Soldiers. After he charged all the Soldiers (which where still pinned against his Keyblade), he flung them all into the air, where they exploded.

After several more waves, the final wave appeared, surrounding Marsh. Getting tired from fighting, Marsh decided to take out this one quickly. He leaned back, brought his left foot up and held his right hand high. As he brought his left foot back down he swung his right hand across his body and released his grip on the Keyblade. Krimson Key flew around in a complete elliptical motion, hitting all the Heartless. He caught Krimson Key and he stood in his fighting stance, both hands wrapped around the Keyblade's handle and held above his right shoulder (like he could stab someone if they where standing right in front of him). Marsh stood for 10 seconds before realizing it was all over and falling down onto one knee.

"KWEEH KWEEH!!" Came a voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Blaze running towards him in his Normal Form (A/N Blaze looks like Chocobo from the Chocobo series [e.g. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 & Chocobo Racing] except for the orangey tint on his outer feathers and the flame pattern on his forehead).

"Blaze! Did you drop Croma and Shirma off at Croma's house?" Marsh asked the chocobo. Blaze nodded and Marsh rubbed his head.

"So you actually defeated all of my Heartless? Pretty impressive for a noob Key wielder," said a voice from nowhere. Marsh readied himself and Blaze gained a stern look on his face. A portal of purple-black aura appeared in front of the two. The sound of metal clanking was heard and a couple seconds later, a giant silhouette appeared.

"Well, well, well," The silhouette came into view. It was a knight in a suit of armor. The armor was black with red markings all over it. The helmet of the knight had two spikes pointing upwards at the each end of its head (Just like to Batman's mask) and it had no visor, just two eyeholes.

"Very good. Very good indeed," the knight said clapping his hands. Then he crossed them behind his back.

"I did not once think that the Heartless would be detected coming into this world."

"This world?" Marsh asked with curiosity.

"Ahh, I cannot let out too much information," the stranger said wagging his left index finger, "For you are still a bud, not get grown into a gentle rose."

"Who are you?"

"Oh silly me, pardon my vulgar behavior! Let me introduce myself: I…..AM GAIA!!!!!!!"

"So what do you want here freak?"

"Oh nothing," Gaia replied, "Just this world and its entire people to turn into Heartless so I can use them for my own nefarious deeds. Nothing special."

"Sounds kinda special to me."

"Well why don't you try and stop me?" Gaia taunted. As he finished talking, Blaze lowered his head and charged. Just before Blaze made contact, Gaia outstretched his arm and a barrier flashed, knocking Blaze back. The Chocobo stood up in total awe and Marsh lifted up his Keyblade.

"Do you think you can take me down child?" Gaia announced, with a chuckle in his up-tight voice.

"I don't think, I KNOW." Marsh commented and sprinted at Gaia. Gaia executed the same technique, but Marsh knew this and pulled a Reversal and attacked Gaia's rear. Gaia had anticipated Marsh's move too, he quickly threw up a full-body barrier. Marsh slammed Krimson Key against the barrier and shattered it. Gaia then turned around to face the boy, but he was gone. Then Gaia felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, Marsh had flipped through the air after attacking him and had back kicked his head in mid-air. This attack made Gaia's vision fuzzy as he faced the boy.

"ALL RIGHT!! THAT'S IT!!!!" Gaia screamed. Out of nowhere, a giant weapon fell and stuck itself in the ground. The weapon was something that looked like a crossover between a sword and a lance. It was great in size with a handle and a half-spherical hand guard, the blade of it had a fancy design with a blade which ended in a point. Gaia gripped the weapon and with great strength, lifted it up. He stepped forward and prepared to charge, but stopped.

He stood up and said,

"Till next time boy," and disappeared in a dark wisp.

"WAIT!" Marsh yelled and ran to where Gaia had been standing just a few measly seconds ago.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?" Marsh questioned. He turned around and saw Blaze had turned into his Pocket Form. Blaze flew to his shoulder and the two made their way out of town. Before they had even walked two steps, a startling noise was heard. Marsh turned to see what it was, it sounded like a guy screaming, but it sounded like it was coming from the sky. In a flash, an object smacked the ground at a high speed. It kicked up dust, so Marsh had to cover his eyes. When the air cleared, the object was actually in fact a boy!!! The boy had a weapon similar to his own, but the blade part was grey and the handle was yellow. Sora got up and pointed to Kingdom Key,

"Next time, I'm driving!!!" he shouted. Then Sora turned to see Marsh. He stared at the boy holding a Keyblade. At that moment, Krimson Key disappeared in a flash of light. Marsh looked stunned and then turned and ran.

"Hey! W-Wait!" Sora called, but Marsh ran until he was out of sight. Sora still stared at that spot. Then he got up and said,

"Riku knows a lot of people; he must know who that kid is." Then Sora headed for his best friend's house.

By this time, Marsh had returned home and was lying on his bed.

"_Did all that just really happen? It doesn't seem possible." _The boy looked at his hand, right in the middle of his fingerless gloves.

"_What happened? Where did Krimson Key go and who was that guy?"_ Blaze nudged his master's leg. Marsh sat up and petted him. At that moment, his phone, which was lying on the bookshelf in front of him, went off and vibrated vigorously. As he reached for it, Krimson Key appeared again in less than a second. Marsh was shocked, but didn't show it. He brought the huge key close to him and just held his head in his hand. Blaze picked up the phone in his beak and gave it to Marsh.

"Talk," Marsh said with a monotone into the phone.

"Are you all right?" It was Croma.

"Yeah."

"Well….. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I'd rather tell you in person, it might take a while."

"Okay, Shirma and I are at my house."

"Kay, later." Marsh hung up and started for the door with Blaze in tow.

On a dirt path….

Sora was racing to Riku's house, he was just starting to lose breath when he reached Riku's house. The garage door was open, so the instinctive brunette went in to find Riku lying on the hood of his deep red car with a magazine covering his face. Sora came up to him and pushed the magazine harder into Riku's face. Riku woke up with a shock and looked around; he saw Sora and lifted his legs so they faced him without getting off the hood.

"Hey," Riku said groggily.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?" Sora asked looking at his shoes.

"About the Heartless coming back?"

"How did you know?" Sora exclaimed with a bit of shock in his voice.

"I'm still part of the darkness….. and I just guessed." Sora shot Riku a dirty look.

"Well there is something else that's bugging me?" This attracted all of Riku's attention.

"I saw this guy about our age, holding a Keyblade that looked like Kingdom Key, but with different colors." Sora explained what the guy looked like while Riku jotted what he said on a pad of paper. As Sora was detailing the encounter, he ended with saying, "He also had some weird canary on his shoulder."

"Did it have a short, thick beak and big blue eyes?" Riku questioned. Sora thought for a moment before replying with a yes.

"That's no canary Spike! It's a Pocket Chocobo." Riku stated, flicking his finger on Sora's forehead.

"A WHAT?" Sora asked while rubbing his head.

"It's a bird not native to the islands; they come from a different world. It's very rare. It has 3 forms. You saw the first: Pocket Form, which is a pocket size version. The second is Normal Form, they same look as Pocket, but its 4 feet tall instead of 2 inches. The final is Serious Form: a tall, sleek version made for endurance, the most deadly form."

"So how are we going to find this guy?"

"I sure don't know him. Let's ask Kairi she'll probably know" Riku said, ripping the paper he wrote on off its pad. The two friends took off out of the garage and up the kill to Kairi's house at full speed. They laughed and made a lot of noise along the way. As they passed the house next to Riku's, the door opened slightly and a voice said,

"Damn. You couldn't be any louder could you," The door opened and Marsh and Blaze walked out. As he looked to his right, he caught a glimpse of Riku's back, but Sora was ahead of him.

"Oh. Its that guy next door who can't keep quiet. Playing super loud music and that loud-ass car." As he started to walk, he winced. He just noticed that his ankle hurt slightly. Blaze nudged him and motioned for him to climb on his back.

"Thanks buddy," He climbed on his Chocobo and they slowly began to walk up the hill.


End file.
